


Decision or Collision

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Reader works at her Uncle Bobby's auto body shop where Dean Winchester is a mechanic. James Barnes is a business man from out of town and needs his vehicle repaired. What could happen?





	Decision or Collision

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Dean is a mechanic and Bucky is a business man. (Tumblr request)

“Thank you for calling Singer’s Auto Body, this is Y/N. How can I help you today?” Your super sweet customer service voice rang out.

“Uh-yeah hi, I’m from out of town and some jackass rear ended me, I’m needing to get it fixed before I can head home. Heard you guys were the best around here, can I just get the tow truck to drop my car off to you guys or do you need me to come by?” The man on the other end of the phone seemed super irritated, so you kept up the overly nice voice up.

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that sir! But you heard right, our mechanics are the most talented and hard working bunch of men around here. You are more than welcome to have the tow truck drop of your vehicle,” you explained while you pulled up a report for a new vehicle intake on the computer. “But at some point after that I do need you to come by. Just for some paper work if that’s alright Mr..”

“Barnes. Sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed by all this right now. My name is James Barnes.” His voice sounded tired, poor guy.

“That’s quite alright Mr. Barnes,” you typed his name into the report. “We will have your car fixed up for you in no time. What kind of vehicle is it?” You asked.

“Uh it’s a 2019 Mercedes E-class, will that be a problem? I know not everywhere can work on European cars.” He added with a worried tone.

“No problem at all! We actually have one mechanic who used to specialize on luxury vehicles. We will probably need to order replacement parts special for you, but hopefully they won’t take too long to come in.” You typed in the make and model of the vehicle. You had actually never seen a Mercedes-Benz come into the shop before, but you knew that it was equip to deal with them.

“Yeah-yeah, as long as you guys can fix it,” he let out an audible sigh. “Look, I gotta go, I’m already late for a meeting. I’ll tell them to drop off the car with you guys. I’ll come by after my meeting Mrs..” He was waiting for your name.

“It’s Miss, but you can call me Y/N,” You didn’t take offense to the fact he hadn’t paid attention to your name earlier, next to no one did. “That sounds good Mr. Barnes. If you need anything else or have any questions, just give us a call alright? Besides that I’ll see you later on today.” You articulated your words, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

“Thanks, I’ll be by later.” And with that he hung up.

You shook your head with a laugh as you placed the phone back on the base. You finished typing what you knew for now on the report, you’d have to fill the rest of it out when the car arrived. You printed the page for now. Walked over to the printer to grab the sheet, and poured a cup of black coffee before heading to the garage. There was only one vehicle currently being worked on, the man you were searching for was under the hood.

“Got something for ya, D.” You used your super sweet voice, making him groan.  
”I hate when you talk like that,” He grabbed a rag to wipe his hands on before turning to you with a smile. “Whatcha got for me sweetheart?”

You handed him the coffee first with a blush on your cheek. “Coffee.”

Dean gave you a big grin. “Thank you sweetheart,” He took a sip of the liquid, testing how hot it was before he took a larger gulp. “What else you got for me?” He winked at you before eyeing the paper in your hand.

Your cheeks blushed a deeper crimson, it was so unfair. The fact that you held a ridiculous crush on him and the fact he clearly could tell and always seemed to enjoy making you blush all of the time. You’d been working at your uncle’s auto body shop for a few months and you weren’t sure if there had been even one day since you started that you didn’t blush around Dean Winchester.

“Some guy called a bit ago, his Mercedes was rear ended and is being brought in. Means you’ll have to hand this off,” You gestured at the truck he’d been working on. “To Sammy, since you’re the luxury car specialist.”

“Mercedes huh? Some rich guy rolling through town or what?” Dean asked with a roll of his eyes.

“Maybe, not sure. He did say needing to fix the car before heading home. I warned him about needing to order parts and everything but he seemed pretty aggravated by the whole ordeal.” You explained with a shrug of your shoulders.

“Great, some rich douche that will want the job done in an unrealistic time frame.” Dean groaned out.

You watched as he brought a hand to his face to wipe his eyes in irritation, bicep flexing under the short sleeve of his shirt. He was smeared with grease, or oil, something, you weren’t sure what it was but you knew it just added to his overall sexiness level. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth forcing your eyes back to Dean’s knowing eyes. He sent you one of his signature smirks, he loved the effect he had on you.

“You never know, he could be a nice guy.” You fought through the blush.

The bell from the front desk rang, letting you know there was a guests that needed your assistance.

“Yeah right. Well you get that and let me go find Sammy then I’ll get ready for the Benz.” You nodded at him before heading to your desk.

The Mercedes showed up, Dean surveyed the damage before starting up a list of the parts he would need to order. The damage wasn’t that severe and he was sure he could have it done in under two weeks, accounting for shipping time and everything.

It was close to 6 o’clock when Mr. Barnes finally showed up, or you assumed it was him when you saw him getting out of the back of a vehicle. You took him in as he said something to driver before making his way inside. He was tall, dressed in a suit, long hair pulled into a bun, although some strands had fallen down like he’d forgotten it was up and tried to run his fingers through it once or twice during the day. Even through the window you could see how attractive he was, jaw sharp but holding a small stubble. He started making his way to the door and you scurried around the desk, trying to act like you hadn’t been spying on him through the window.

He opened the door, taking in the place before his beautiful sea blue eyes fell to you, “Y/N?” He asked.

“Mr. Barnes?” You asked back. He was even more handsome up close.

He let out a gruff laugh, “How’d you know it’s me?”

“Well you’d said you would be by later, so I just assumed.” You smiled at him as he made his way over to you.

“Right, I assumed the suit gave it away.” He smiled at you before sitting.

“Well that too,” You gathered up the paperwork, busying yourself with the task at hand, but in reality you just wanted to stare at the handsome stranger. “So Mr. Barnes, your car got here earlier and our mechanic, Dean, looked over the damage and figured out all the parts he would need. Here’s the total he’s come up with now.” You slid the papers over to him.

“I don’t care the cost. As long as he fixes it, as fast as possible. I’ll pay double if that means it’s fixed quicker.” He snagged a pen from your desk, leaning on it with the left arm and signing his name with the right. You noted the leather glove that was on his left hand, you didn’t linger on it long, just a fleeting glance.

“Oh okay then,” You slid the papers back to yourself, you hid the look of shock on your face. “Well he thinks two weeks max, but we will call you as soon as it’s ready.”

“Great so I’m stuck here two more weeks,” He rolled his neck before his eyes snapped to yours. “No offense.”

You laughed and shrugged, “None taken. I know there isn’t a lot to do here. I just moved back a few months ago. Tried the whole big city thing, didn’t work out for me very well though.”

“It’s not really that, I just have some business that needs tending to back home.” He explained.

“Well I’m sorry Mr. Barnes-”

“James, you can call me James. Mr. Barnes is my father.” James cut you off.

“Okay, James.” You smiled at him.

You two sat there for a moment, your smile never fading, making a smile form on his face. For the first time since even this morning when you spoke on the phone he seemed a little bit lighter.

“When do you get off?” James asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“I guess whenever we are done here. Why?” Your eyebrows raised in question as well.

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get dinner with me?” James asked you, his voice different than it had been during all previous conversations you had had with him, more relaxed.

“Oh-uh I-” You started.

“Sweetheart, did Benz guy ever show?” Dean’s voice rang out before his form appeared in the door frame, heading to the fridge for a snack before he heading back to work.

“If by Benz guy, you mean me. Yes I showed.” James spoke with a laugh.

Dean slowly turned around, realizing that in fact you two weren’t alone and there was a man sitting across from you. Dean saw your flustered state, clearly having something to do with the douche in the suit. He stared at him a moment too long, almost like he was sizing up the stranger before striding over to the both of you. Dean wiped his hands on his jeans before holding a hand out to James.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I’m Dean. The mechanic fixing your car.” Dean introduced himself with a firm handshake.

James stood as he returned the shake, “James Barnes.”

You watched with wide eyes from behind your desk, still trying to wrap your head around the fact that James had just asked you to dinner. Their hands finally parted after an overly aggressive shake, or so you thought at least. They stood, eyeing each other, and the testosterone was too much for you to deal with.

“Dean, shouldn’t you get back to work?” You said with a roll of your eyes.

Dean’s jaw clenched, “Sure thing sweetheart, see you in the morning.” He huffed out, stopping to grab something out of the fridge before heading back into the shop area.

James waited for Dean to leave before he let out a dry laugh and shook his head. “That your boyfriend?” His eyes turned back to you.

“What? No!” You answered a bit too quick and loud. You gathered yourself by clearing your throat a bit before starting again. “I mean, no he isn’t. I don’t have a boyfriend.” Your cheeks were tinged pink.

“So that means you’ll have dinner with me?” James’ eyes crinkled at the corners, big smile on his face.

Your eyes cut to the doorway, you harbored major feelings for Dean but this attractive stranger is here asking you out. Dean never asked you out, he never did anymore than flirt with you for the entertainment. So, why would you turn down James for him?

“Okay.” You answered with a smile.

James smile widened, “You know the places around here better than I do, any ideas where to go?”

“I think I know just the place.”


End file.
